


激烈的三人行

by Sophieeeee



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 做爱一定要戴套，一定要润滑，一定要扩张啊。





	激烈的三人行

“做爱的时候要戴套。”Peter苦口婆心地说道。

没有人听他的。Richard不为所动，继续用自己的嘴唇贴着他的下巴，一路把口水印拓到胸口。Peter被他拢在怀里，敞开的双腿在床单上有些无措地抽动，还要小心不要提到新星的屁股。

他觉得有些疲惫，不仅仅是因为他刚才在酒吧过于激动，以至于喝多了。从来没有人听他的话，不论是小队成员还是他的这位老朋友。他们都是有能力有远见的人，Peter很自豪能够和这些人共事。如果他们能有一次按照他的计划工作就更好了。

他这么想着，听到背后传来窸窣的声音，床在下陷，Richard从他的胸口抬起头向他身后看去。Peter也想看。他的脑袋被面前的人一手固定住了。Richard哼了一声。Peter感到背后的热度逐渐明晰，Adam的手出现在他面前，金色的发丝拂过Peter的脸颊，痒痒的。

Peter喘了一口气，继续念叨着：“还要扩张。”

性教育安全任重道远。他心想。Richard堵住了他的嘴，他们的舌头在Peter的嘴巴里黏黏糊糊地转了一圈，草草跳了一支舞，嘴唇上的死皮碾在一起有些刺痛。一支润滑剂掉落在他的腿边，就好像仙女教母让他心想事成。Adam的手收回来拂过他的腰际。润滑剂的盖子滚到了被子里不见了。Peter不知道Adam是不是施展了他的神奇魔法把润滑剂给“召唤”过来的。他伸出的手被Adam扣在被单上，他们的指头折进布里。Adam的关节卡在他的指缝中，把Peter硌得慌。

Adam握住他的器官时Peter才意识到Adam有两只手来着。冰凉的手似乎还散发着魔法的金色光晕。Peter想他大概永远都弄不懂那些魔法的原理和作用。Adam的手环住他的器官收紧，Peter喘息着在两堵肉墙之前舒展自己的身体。太难了，前后辐射的温度让他开始出汗。大概空气循环系统坏了而Rocket不肯维修也有一定的关系。Adam的手抹开了他顶端的液体，手掌顺着他的长度上下磨蹭着。他觉得自己的欲望开始在Adam的手中抽动，同时Adam的欲望也礼尚往来地拍了一下他的后背。

Richard把Peter软下去的身体往自己身上拉，Peter顺从地靠过去。新星的身体渗出汗水和酒精的味道，还有一股子冷冽的太空的气味，非常符合他天天在深空里飞来飞去的身份。Peter想起那些无人应答的通讯，有些愤懑地咬着Richard的肩膀。他的牙齿在人类的皮肤上快乐地左右撕扯着，留下红红的牙印。

Richard揉着他的后颈，似乎在请他放松。他的手顺着Peter的脊背下滑，一路上带起看不见的火花，然后新星的手指遵照Peter的指挥陷进星爵的屁股里，分开环状的肌肉小心探索。Peter猛地绷紧自己的身体，Adam顺势加快了他的速度，让Peter觉得之前的动作只是再普通不过的友谊爱抚罢了。

Richard的手指坚定地在他的身体里前进着，享受着Peter不自觉的收缩挤压。前后两个人的手臂将Peter牢牢困在中间，像是一个牢笼。Peter猜他们现在的工作安排大概和他们三个人的位置有关，Richard和Adam的手臂活动范围都不受太多的限制，除了他们似乎随时打算抽出手把对方推到床下，除了他们没人听Peter的话，除了Peter不太记得自己是怎么陷入这个处境的。

星爵喘息呻吟着交代在Adam的手里，他的臀部在激烈的情绪中抽搐，汗水把头发粘在脸上，又被Richard温柔地拨开。他们的视线短暂地相遇，Peter头晕目眩间什么也没看清。

“我叫什么名字？”Richard轻声问Peter，低柔的声音融化在他们交错的鼻息里。

Peter想说，“切，小屁孩！”顺便嗤笑一下。他不明白Richard有时突然发疯的举动。比如灌得他醉醺醺的然后搂着他睡觉，或者大半夜突然给他发通讯，却不回复他的日常轰炸。或者他有点明白，但是他有更重要的事情去思考。

这些不重要，眼下不重要。因为Adam收回了手，带着Peter释放的液体在他的身后的入口处摸索着，然后扒开一个缝隙硬挤了进去。他刮擦着Peter内部的褶皱，还时不时推一推Richard的手指。新星不甘示弱地拱起指头顶回去，两个人在Peter的身体里打得暴躁。Peter难耐地直起身体想要挣脱，他的膝盖压到了润滑剂挤出了一大堆湿滑的物体，然后他十分丢脸地倒在Adam的身上。Richard伸出一只手抚摸着他的身体，从胸口到下腹的毛发，然后打着旋又回到胸口拨弄着他在空气中有些刺痛瘙痒的乳头。Peter在Adam的怀里颤抖，他的呻吟消失在Adam湿热的口腔中。

他抖得有些太厉害了。Peter不确定这是不是酒精的作用。他浑身的汗水滴在床单上留下大片的印子，又或许那些水渍是他现在顶在Richard肚子上的器官冒出来的粘液。Adam的手率先退了出来，然后是Richard。他感到些许的凉意从他张开的入口钻入。Adam握住他的臀部，指尖掐进去，些许软肉从指缝间漏了出去。

Peter转过脑袋 蹭着Adam的颈窝，迷迷糊糊地对着Richard遥远的身影露出一个傻笑。他被举了起来，在半空中摇晃着不得不撑着Richard的肩膀保持平衡。Adam顶开了他微微闭阖的入口，他听到身后大声的叹息。

身体被打开的感觉再熟悉不过，Peter低下头，有些愧疚地看着他的汗水打在Richard脸上，Richard的眼睛闪着光。深色的眼睛，像是泡得过浓的咖啡。Peter舔舔嘴唇，他有些口渴。Adam开始浅浅地抽插，他被顶在Richard身上，被迫前后挪动着，感受Adam在他的体内前进与后退，他的身体逐渐被打开，他们的下身撞在一起发出清脆的拍击声，缠绕着Peter的呻吟在粘稠的空气里消散。Richard揽着他稳住他晃动的身体，像是深深扎入海底的锚。Adam细细啃着他的后背，粗糙的舌头来回划来着，带起一阵阵战栗。

然后是Richard。Peter的腿被掰开，被Adam结实的抓握固定。他知道自己的柔韧性很好，可以分腿侧空翻劈叉什么的，但是像夹心饼干一样举在空中长时间过度拉伸对他来说有些太过了。炙热的柱体在他的屁股上磨蹭着，Adam抱着他的姿势像是催着小孩排尿。他闭上眼睛，Richard挤了进来，仿佛推着一扇已经打开的窗板。他几乎要被撕裂了，润滑剂的牌子不太好，但是人体的极限难以置信，或许他该感谢他的国王老爹，虽然在床上想这些有些过于诡异。

Adam不等Richard完全进入就开始举着他上下动作。他一屁股坐在Richard身上，他们三个人六条腿亲亲热热地搅在一起，好像打架的蛇群，像是解不开的绳结。Peter的呻吟逐渐在戳顶中化作细碎黏糊的哼哼声，更多的情绪淤积在胸口无法冲破屏障。他慌乱间扣着Adam的大腿试图稳住自己，感受着两个灼热巨大的柱体轮流进出着自己的身体，像是两把挥动着的杵子，井然秩序中透露着一丝竞赛的意味。

逐渐加快的速度让他迷失在混乱中。Adam开始追赶着Richard，他们同时动作着。Peter试图放松自己的身体，除了让两个人进入得更深带来更多的撞击外别无用处，而收紧肌肉推挤入侵物却只是带来更多的刺激。润滑剂发出羞耻的扑哧声，好像第四个人正在角落小声地嬉笑。Peter知道自己的屁股后面八成冒出了少量白色的泡沫。他在绝望中放弃了对自己的掌控，通道顺从地敞开着任凭活塞运动进行。

Adam鼓励似地亲了一下他的脸庞。然后是更多剧烈的颠簸。Peter半张着嘴生怕自己的胃从腹部被顶出来。他的脚后跟蹬在床上，枕头和被子早就被他踢到了房间的角落和报废的衣服作伴。Peter在前列腺带来的快感中感谢上帝对人体构造的体贴。他的前端在刺激中小小地抽动着，滴滴答答地在Richard的腹部下着小雨。

新星腾出一只手抹开小腹的粘液，伸出舌头尝了尝。Peter看着Richard放进嘴里的食指无法移开视线。他急促喘息着，淅淅沥沥地淋在爱人和自己身上。Adam在他身后低吼着撞着他的屁股，略低的液体拍打着Peter的内壁。他还在持续抽插着，温热的呼吸喷洒在Peter的后背上，脑袋蹭着Peter的脖颈，带着和下身蛮狠动作完全不同的恳求与幼稚。

Richard退出来Peter的身体。一瞬间星爵紧绷的身体终于松弛，他感受着大腿传来的摩擦，新星呢喃着什么，Peter觉得自己腿上的皮肤快要被蹭破皮了。红肿发痛的感觉在Richard喷洒出的精液下微微降温，Richard倒在床上，Peter滚落在他身边，身上还压着Adam软绵绵的身体。他们的腿还绊在一起，Adam的器官缓缓滑落。床铺晃动着，Richard艰难地把被子从地上拉扯起来甩到床上，带起一阵宝贵的凉风。

Peter的意识逐渐滑落深渊，他还念叨着坏掉的空气循环系统。他听到Adam保证一定会在明天出任务之前修好，于是心满意足地坠入梦境。


End file.
